The Wolf Queen's Return
by Diviners
Summary: Potema, the she-wolf of Solitude, the evil necromancer that populated an entire hold with the undead and who concerted with Daedra. Her spirit was unleashed again upon Skyrim and it was by a random hero that her evil was once again thwarted. What was her thoughts as her spirit waited for the end, what was the real truth behind her actions in a history so long ago. A one-shot.


The Wolf Queen's Return

Second, wait third oh who cares a chance.

Author's Note: Well after playing through with my current mc for my fanfic and his own travels I happened to do the quest involving Potema and since I was thinking of doing several one-shots detailing some of the more interesting side quests and fleshing out what he does to other people throughout the main quest line that will not be added. Anyhow since I finished updating thought I would shoot up this one-shot after I cleaned it up after posting the most recent chapter.

====BREAK====

The fool, that insufferable fool, now she was doomed to lose a chance to claim her one chance at the ruby throne and all do to some man that refused to walk away or become her undead servant. Now I await for my skull, the last piece of my worldly remains to be sanctified to send my spirit to the Atherius, and Potema the last scion of the Septim blood line will fade from this realm. If she could cry in frustration she would but she lacked a body now as her spirit clung to her skull, though the thought of throttling the man who had ruined everything that one chance someone would summon her now gone was also high on her very worthless list of things. Instead she felt and saw nothing, as she had before she returned to the world and it was with some dry humor that the next thing she felt was what ever Daedra laid the highest claim upon her soul.

Ironic that till her spirit was forced out of her skull that she had time to think, a most trying endeavor as no amount of thought or scheming could help her now. "To think I, the master schemer, the one who had manipulated an Empire and almost had it all would be reduced to this...this form.", again she was frustrated at her situation as she could let out a sigh, instead she contented herself with a mental sigh of frustration.

Stuck with nothing but time, and deeply she realized that it would be the last amount of peace-despite the conditions-she knew that her soul would end up in one of the less than cordial Daedric princes' realms, she owed too many debts to hope that she could entertain seeing her son again.

For a moment the Wolf Queen felt a pang sadness so deep that she herself was startled for it was a long time since she felt anything other than the seething rage of being denied what was her due.

"My dear son, how long have I been denied the chance to hold you, to see you or hear your voice. You would have brought the Empire greatness that haven't been seen since Tiber. You were everything that the men of my family lacked and what you indeed lacked I taught you the necessity. Oh how I dreamt of that day you took up the mantle of Emperor, how I would reside at Solitude knowing the Empire was in hands that would hold steady.", if she could have gnashed her teeth Potema would have grounded them.

"Those fools on the Council, they are more the villian than I ever was at that time.", seething inwardly, she had read some of the books that detailed her time and that of her son. How easily history is maligned but of course she knew that she herself would have done the same to her two brothers. "History is but written by those left standing, even the victors lose the truth themselves would have written.", once more heaving a mental sigh as her bodies spirit resided within her skull.

It was only after the man defeated her freed spirit that Potema felt, more or less herself she thought dimly as she returned to her memories, "Admittedly we did make several errors, most notably the fate of the Empress Kintrya but how did she die.", truthfully the ages had dulled her own memory that she couldn't quite remember how her niece had died. "Strange I feel like she should have been alive and well, but out of the way in a safe way she was of course blood of a Septim and to ensure the strength of the blood of the family it was better to keep her safe. So, how did she die and did I give the order for her death?", it was vexing for she remembered her speech given to the council in favor of having her son as Emperor, her delivery even causing some of those old fools to have tears glistening in their eyes, the back stabbing bastards.

Sighing, mentally picturing her spirit reclining against a soft cushioned chair as she gazed up at a ceiling-perhaps in her room in the palace of Solitude. "Mantiarco, the old fool though admittedly he was a dear old fool. Of course it was that arranged marriage that sent me down the path , how easy it was for my grandfather and father to parcel me out as a piece-it was a lesson I learned and mastered.", with a slight thought she imagined herself closing her eyes, she didn't really love the old man that became her husband, he was an asset to give her a child but there was some affection in regards to the man who doted on her and her son. "Its probably why no matter how much it would have advanced my plans I let him live his life till its end..", he did give her the son she wanted and how she loved the man for Uriel.

With a smile, her spirit now drinking a fine wine as she thought of the time when her son was growing up during her contest against her elder brother. That was something that she enjoyed reading, a historian actually got right the love and affection, the awe she held for her son who she felt would become just like Tiber Septim. Oh how he would have united Tamerial fully with no loose clauses as what was done in Morrowind. "My dear son, my dear Uriel everything I did was for you and the future that grand future that was just beyond the horizon. If I was a wolf then you were my pup that I defended with every inch of my being, for a she-wolf protects her offspring and tears asunder any that may threaten the get of my lions."

Again her mind turned to the start of the war and her niece Kintrya, true she was ruthless with her tactics against the untried and overwhelmed newly minted Empress. At one time she thought they might have become close, both were used as pieces in the game of politics and might have come to an understanding if those fools of the council did not move Kintrya into a position polar opposite to her aunt.

Pursing her non-existant lips Potema again was brought to the demise of her niece, it was a move that she thought she would not make knowing the consquences of murdering an Empress but also killing some one of her own blood. "Her death would have been an unwise decision, and a waste knowing that she had far more value being alive so how did she die?" Pushing back the fog of time, the dulling of her memories that were overwhelmed by the rage that drowned and tinged all of her memories regarding that time-and knowing she would have to dwell on why her anger was stoked but for now she delved into those memories involving her niece.

"I was in the midst of battling my niece's arranged husband, and though my brother Cephorus was making head way in High Rock I knew it wasted a gambit from him. The Imperial City was ripe for the conquering and that would cement my son's claim to the throne, even if she was still alive she would be powerless to assert her claim without an army but my two brother's. In other words she being alive was far more valuable for she would have become a matyr and unlike my jest I would not make her one.", pushing her mind to the limit she attempted to peel back the layers of anger and rage that smothered her during those years, pushing back the memory that threatened to overwhelm her to find some truth from the past.

Eyes that no longer existed snapped open as a vague memory of a letter...

Dear Potema

I request your thoughts on a matter. A guest of mine has, well a situation has arisen and I must stress that you attend to this matter post haste.

Sincerely

Duke Glenpoint

P.S.

Make haste I do not know how long I can keep the matter shielded.

"Yes, I remember now...a courier from the Duke had come, and I made haste to the castle in Glenpoint...", mind drifting to the scene that was slowly coming back to her from the red tinge haze of the anger that had clouded her thoughts for so long.

Hurrying up the steps, the Duke behind her in the ornate ebony armor that he refused to shed, the infernal male also was less forthcoming in information. Yet, as she rushed up the tower she couldn't help but tremble at the look at the paleness of his skin or how his eyes darted towards every shadow, What happened?

Preversely she found herself slowing down as she came to the sole door that led to the room that her niece had been an unwilling guest since that night she had slaughtered her army and the same Duke now behind her betrayed the Empress for gold.

"Glenpoint...where is the guard that is suppose to be stationed here?", it was a useless question, Potema herself could see the red stained splashed against the wooden door, or the discoloration of the grey stone-no she simply wanted a human voice to tell her that what she saw was nothing, that what she was thinking was empty of truth.

Behind her the man fidgeted, the metal armor jangling as he cleared his throat, "The-the maid I assigned to...I mean the girl that I ordered to bring the guest her food...", coughing, the sound of his metal feet halting just behind her.

Growling, and it was with some success that her voice was even, "And.", not a question it was more of a statement as Potema stood infront of the door.

"Well...she came upon the body of the guard. And well, she fled down to inform me...and...and..", clearing his throat, "I ordered his body removed...but I kept anyone from entering the room till you arrived.", the man finished lamely.

"Now that wasn't too hard. You can head back down, I have a feeling that...what is behind this door would be better if I was the only one to see it first for now.", it wasn't a request, more of an order as she heard the duke breath a sigh of relief before the sounds of his retreating footsteps.

"Besides, there is no more danger. The deed has been done.", the words breathed softly to herself before she reached out a gloved hand to door the latch-of course it wasn't locked, there was no need for a lock if what she feared had occurred.

Opening the door, she was mildly annoyed that there was not a single squeak as the room beyond was revealed. For a cell to hold a prisoner she mused to herself, it was more like a suite for a very important person-and in a sense that was its purpose before-as she strode into the chamber. Taking note of the well appointed bed, though it lacked curtains it more than made up with the softeness of the pillows and coverlets, all made of fine materials. A rich carpet weaved by the finest of rug makers covered the stone floor almost in its entirety with dressers and wardrobes filled with the most exquisite dresses and clothes. Potema had decorated this particular chamber herself, intending for its occupant to be comfortable, a kinda of shaming to show the young lady how gracious she was to her defeated niece. How much better she was in both victory and treatment of a defeated foe, oh yes excellent food and even entertainment from games to even a very discreet bard.

Closing her eyes, despite the scent of the perfume or the scent of the burning candles to sweet the air-and perhaps because of that wolf spirit that was rumored-Potema could smell the sweet cloying smell of blood and of decay. Opening her eyes she turned her gaze towards the writing desk that also served as a meal table and the headless corpse dressed in a bright yellow dress that Potema herself had gifted the young woman. She couldn't help but take note of that particular irony, who ever did this had a particular style that she couldn't help but admire as she walked towards the headless corpse of her niece.

Though where is her...oh...there it is, as she came closer she saw Kintrya's face-made paler in death-eyes staring blankly at her aunt behind her shoulder. "Served upon a silver platter.", mouthing those words, seeing that indeed her niece's head sat upon a silver platter that was now coated in congealed blood, truly the person who did this had a unique style-they even used a spell to slow down the bodies decay, how decent of them.

Breathing in deeply, glad she was use to gore, but still the sight of her niece like that had made her stomach lurch-more that it might have been something she would have done to spite her brother's stubborness and perhaps it was meant to be similiar she thought darkly as she turned her gaze away.

The sight that her eyes fell upon though, doubling over Potema retched as the sound of footsteps, the sound of her son's voice calming as he held her hair. Trembling within her son's arms, Potema's eyes once more fell upon the blood red hand print, "Uriel..."

With a shudder, her spirit came back to the present-though it wasn't much of a change from the memory-she remembered now, how could she have forgotten that her niece was killed by the Dark Brotherhood. The timing of it all she had a vague idea but now knowing what she did Potema felt that her brother Cephorus perhaps had a hand in the entire fiasco, or mayhaps his wife. It was a low and underhanded move from her brother, it lacked any sense of honor and despite her own schemes she never stooped as low as to hire that group.

"To attain what you desire, its better to use your own power and prove to all that you also had the power to hold it instead of...", it was the path and it was a move that had been employed brilliantly which probably why her rage was so intense when...

"Uriel my beloved son, your death...was like Kintrya's a means to an end. How debased had my family become.", a laugh though it brought no mirth to her, "I am one to speak and yet...I could hold some shreds of honor for I didn't go as far as to murder my kin, I would have won the throne through power alone, upon the fields of battle."

She would stop the memories that came back now that the red mist of her rage had lifted, but she couldn't. The feeling of sorrow hearing how her son had burned to death, the duplicity of her own brother murdering his own nephew. Oh it was a mad crowd but how many within that crowd could have been men under her brother's or his wife's employ that took the torch to the carriage carrying her beloved son.

"You were everything in the world. In losing you I lost all semblance of why I was fighting but that burning need to hurt to harm. To make everyone suffer as much I was suffering. The news of that my brother had given to the allies, how the entire war was planned to shatter the empire to weaken it but I was so burning with rage I ceased to care. The rumors, the fears I did it all in order...partly in a chance of bringing you back. ", inwardly her spirit weeped, all those years of rage to now she had forgotten that everything she wanted was to see the Empire stronger than ever with her beloved son upon its throne.

A spirit stuck within a skull, curled in a ball with arms wrapped around its legs as sobs shook the Wolf Queen's spiritual body that existed now only in her mind-and soon that would be gone as well.

"If there was some solace for me, it was to see you again...but your mother has done and owed to many dark powers a debt that has to be paid. Perhaps this will be my punishment for my role in what the Empire has become now, a reward of being blinded and yet how could I be wronged when others were just as guilty as myself.", she felt herself starting to fade, and so now the Wolf Queen fades to her just rewards.

Scene Break

Riften-Honorhall Orphanage

"Oh thank the Divines, and you mister! I was beside myself, the little one was so sick and weak when she came here that I...that I...", dimly Potema heard a woman's voice, tears falling upon her skin. Wait, how come I can feel tears and why...where...

"There, there it was fortunate that I found what I sought and managed to come here in time. But yes, the Divines was looking out for this miracle, I almost believed I was far to late seeing how pale they had become.", that voice, that man who had ended her spirit form, who was going to send her spirit away, wait...so why was she still here.

"Truly I thought you were, I-I felt no pulse...and her skin was so cold to the touch. Despite the spell you placed on her before you left, I-I thought she was long dead. Was she really in a deep sleep like you said to help her body conserve its strength?", again the woman's voice, with some effort she opened her eyes to slits. Why was it so hard to open them at all, her body felt so stiff and cold. Wait...her body, did she have a body again?

"Hmmm...only a side effect, besides I am impressed you stayed by her side for the last ten days, truly you care about these children that come into your care unlike...well best not speak ill of the dead shall we-though I think you can go rest now, I need to finish the last few spells to help strengthen the child's body. She has been quite still still for quite awhile but safe assured she is now over the worse of it.", the man, what did he do and what child, was it her but no she was a grown woman, and what spell. Frustrated beyond belief, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't open her eyes more than slits that revealed nothing but blurry shadows that moved.

"Yes, you are right", the sounds of a scraping chair, the soft tred of feet moving away before stopping, "Look at the color returning to her...but...the skull and that blue light that you dragged from the skull. What was that...I mean I have some knowledge of restoration but that spell you used looked so much like a necromancy spell." The voice of the woman falling silent, before sounding flustered, "I mean its not like I suspect of you raising her from the dead, even..I mean I felt her pulse and the rising of her chest. But...sorry...I just..what did you do?"

A soft laughter from the man, "No harm done, it was a combination of the two schools basically. The reason why it took me so long and the need of that spell I placed upon her before was because I had to track down a person who had died from the disease. From there I used the residual soul to create a sort of cure disease spell if you will, and thankfully it worked.", Potema felt the man leave her side, the sound of soothing words before the door shut and the man returned to his seat.

"Well, now that Constance has left...killing that old hag was perhaps quite a worthy death, she truly cares for the children under her care. By the way Potema you must have a lot of questions, chiefly why you aren't currently enjoying a stay in I think perhaps Molag's realm.", feeling the man place his fingers upon her forehead she felt a surge of magicka and what ever spell that had constrained her was gone.

Opening her eyes, to have eyes and now that she felt about it more she could feel her heart beat, her lungs drawing in breath. Even the gnawing pain of hunger, though she wasn't thirsty...in other words she was alive and it felt wonderful and at the same time she was wary as she gazed at the man. Gone was the hood he wore when he engaged her with that warrior woman in steel plate armor, and though he still wore that chest plate of bonded iron armor she noticed he did not have that glowing sword that had made her undead servants either blow up or flee.

For several seconds the two stared at each other, mostly because Potema was still getting use to her body, and that of a child again was something she couldn't quite fathom as she broke eye contact to look up at the wooden ceiling.

Wetting her lips, and in a voice that was higher pitched...it was almost squeaky and she felt a blush come to her cheeks, "How?"

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the man lean back against the chair, lacing his fingers behind his head covered with a faint fuzz of black hair, brown eyes gazing up at the same ceiling, strange with his facial hair and stern features he would look evil if she didn't have the feeling that deep down he was a good man if he did some questionable actions such as killing an old lady but admiring a woman who truly cared about children not her own.

Pursing his lips, that did not help how his mouth seemed to form into a smirk, "A simple combination of a multiple of disciplines, a bit of restoration some necromancy and of course add a bit of enchanting and bingo you get the ability to enchant a dead body with a soul.", lowering his head to give her a wink, she was finding the man was vexing if charming at the same time.

"So...I am a dead thrall?", despite her efforts her voice still sounded squeaky, did she sound like that when she was a child?

"Hmmm...not really. Oh the body of the child was dead, its soul having left but thats where restoration comes into play, I was too late to save her of course but by placing a necklace enchanted quite creatively I might add I kept the shell alive if dead if that makes any sense.", leaning forward to rest his arms upon his knees, hands clasped together, "Now luckily I had to deal with disrupting a certain ritual that summoned a disembodied spirit into existence. So with that knowledge I thought it best to keep the body alive so I could try something, and will miracles never cease my interesting idea paid off quite well. Truly I was worried but that body well it was a match in a way with you perhaps a descendant from your mother's side.", grinning, and Potema once more found the man entirely vexing.

"So why did you do this? What gain, and knowing my history why would you...", for a moment she had to stop herself, was she really questioning the man who gave her life, but it just didn't make sense.

Again that grin as the man straightened tilted his head slightly to the side, "Curousity mainly, but also...", the man's face changed, and despite herself she felt a chill for gone was the pleasant demeanor, in its place was a sense of a man who did things because he viewed the world totally different from others, "...because Potema of history was an evil woman. And yet I have witness good people become utterly ruthless when they lose something so dear that they become vastly different people.", standing up, the clanking of his armor as he towered over her.

Speechless Potema could only stare up at the woman, there was no fear but for some reason she felt constrained by the man's presence, it was she realized belatedly that like a Daedric prince he was a being that saw things differently than others being them man or mer.

Her voice grew even tineir, "What are you?

For the man stood over her, quiet, unreadable as he saw his lips move, "A cursed being. Nothing more.", and as suddenly the feeling shattered and the man was grinning before bowing his head towards her, "Potema enjoy your second chance, not many people get them so make the best of it...", turning around as Potema watched from the bed as the man made his way towards the door, though he stopped before adding over his shoulder, "By the way...considering not many girl children are named Potema for reasons you know quite well. Your name is Lillianias now, a Breton and some elf mix with a very poor talent for magic.", with a parting laugh, though it wasn't mocking more like, Potema gave up as she returned her gaze up at the ceiling.

She was alive, but with some effort she sat up to gaze at her body, she was now ten years old with a mind of a vastly older person. Resting upon her hands, she found that she was growing stronger, or perhaps the body was getting stronger that it now had a soul to power it. Inwardly she winced as she felt how poor this body's talent with magic was, and though by rights with her soul it shouldn't matter she felt stunted still. Perhaps the man made sure I wouldn't fall back to darker methods, she thought darkly as she brought her knees up to her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Reaching up with small fingers she twirled a lock of reddish brown hair, a smile forming to reveal her white teeth, she was alive again in the world. Eyes going to the door as the woman entered, her name was Constance she reminded herself whose eyes brigthened at seeing the her sitting up, a covered bowl upon a tray in her hands.

"Lillianias you are awake, oh my thank the Divines. I was so worried, I mean I had faith that man could help but...but you were so deathly cold for so long and...", hurrying over, the bowl jiggling dangerously upon the tray, it was with some relief that Potema saw the woman place the tray upon the end of the bed before sitting down. Of course it was with suprise when the woman's arms stoled around her in a deep hug.

"I-I was...was...felt so helpless. Poor thing, losing...your home and then that sickness. You were deathly pale and so weak when you came here with that horrible cough. But now...", Potema was startled to feel warm tears fall upon her cheeks as Constance pressed her own cheek against her own. "Thank the Divines."

Despite herself, the warmth and the comfort...so foreign that even despite how old her soul was she couldn't help but break into tears of her own. Tiny arms wrapping around the weeping woman, the two stayed like that for awhile before Constance broke away, wiping tears away with her arm before smiling weakly.

"Sorry little one, I shouldn't...I mean I should but oh hell, I was so worried about losing one of my children...I mean charges.", shaking her head, before reaching over to drag the tray over, "Anyhow...I got this stew from Keerava, to build up your strength.", smiling at the little girl, Constance reached over to pat the reddish brown hair, as clear violet eyes looked up at her, she might consider adopting her she thought mildy before turning around to leave the room, stopping when she heard a soft tiny voice. "Who was that man?"

For a moment Constance was blank as she tried to remember the man's name, and a red flush came to her cheeks she hadn't even asked the man's name after all he did, "I-I don't know, he never introduced himself...he just happened by and...well...it was a miracle that he did.", turning to the girl, a faint smile on her lips, "Perhaps he is a miracle worker." With another soft smile Constance left the room.

That man is truly vexing, he should have at least told me Po-Lillianias his name at least, she corrected herself to get use to her new name, or rather this body's true name. Pulling the tray to lie upon her lap, she removed the cover before inhaling the hearty smell from the vension stew, a smile curving her small mouth as she reached towards the spoon. Yet, her fingers stopped as a thought suddenly struck her with a horrible idea.

I am now in a ten year old body, which means.., her eyes widened in the horror that was creeping up at her, the memories coming back to her, "Oh Divines save me...I have to go through puberty again!", she wailed before she dully picked up the spoon to shovel some of the stew into a mouth gone slack, at least the stew was good.


End file.
